


Pulling the Trump

by jenbug (ladybug218)



Category: Ocean's (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 17:37:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladybug218/pseuds/jenbug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene from Oceans 11 where Rusty and Danny set Linus up</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pulling the Trump

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Yuletide 2007

"We need the kid to trigger the vault," Rusty said.

Danny didn't look up from the plans he was studying. "Yeah, you think he can handle it?"

"Yeah. You?"

"If he couldn't, he wouldn't be part of the team," Danny said. "But I don't know if he thinks he can handle it."

Rusty popped a handful of nuts in his mouth and nodded. "True. So how do we approach it?"

Danny finally looked up and gave Rusty a mischievous grin. "We pull a Trump."

"Oooh, I like the way you think," Rusty said.

"Tell him to start tailing me," Danny said. "I'm going to arrange to bump into Tess. I'm sure it won't take much for Benedict to red flag me."

Rusty grinned. "Then we have Livingston bring it up in front of everyone and I fire you. It's brilliant."

Danny nodded. "We clue in everyone but the kid. He'll be so confused that he won't know what hit him. And he'll step up to the plate, just like Bobby said."

"It's a perfect plan," Rusty agreed, standing up and brushing the crumbs from his lap. "I'll to set it in motion."


End file.
